


Proper Preparation

by slmouvte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slmouvte/pseuds/slmouvte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a hormonal eighteen year old with a healthy sex life and magic at his disposal. Of course he is going to use it sooner or later to let out his kinky, adventurous side. Who wouldn't? Pure, unapologetic smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic smut. Hope you enjoy. First smut I have ever written fully from A to Z. Feedback and criticism very welcome! Leave it anonymously if you must ;-). Not britpicked, not beta read but proof read by myself a few times.
> 
> Warning: Features (self)bondage, flogging (just a bit), inappropriate use of a snitch, delayed sexual gratification aka orgasm delay, lots of body fluids (drool and semen; not blood), a slight streak of exhibitionism, a few magical sex toys and a horny and imaginative eighteen year old willing to use them. Slight D/S overtones, but rather tame I think.

Harry's hands shook with nervousness as he ducked under the beams of the Quidditch stands and walked deeper into the framework. He pushed the slipping strap of his bag up again with sweaty fingers and asked himself for the hundredth time if he really wanted to this.  
  
He had read, fantasized, even dreamed about this (and boy, had that been a nice awakening), but actually doing it was a completely different matter altogether. A part of him - the one responsible for the lump in his throat and the shaking of his limbs - screamed at him not to be crazy, to go back to his dormitory now and forget about the whole thing. But the rest of him felt the excitement churning in his guts, felt the arousal and especially felt his prick, hard already and leaking pre-cum without even the slightest touch. And that part urged him on, calling with the sweet voice of temptation and promising him that he wouldn't regret this.  
  
He was still wrangling with himself when he reached his destination. He remembered clearly finding this place almost a year ago, during the last Slytherin-Gryffindor match of his seventh year. The snitch had eluded his grasp and  zoomed at high speed through the large opening alongside the stairs and high into the rafters of the spectator stands.    
  
With Draco only seconds behind him he had recklessly followed the snitch; narrowly avoiding support and ceiling beams. Until the annoying thing had dived low and slipped back onto the pitch again through an opening in the wall where a few boards were missing. The hole was far too small for an almost grown man on a broom to slip through and he had been forced to turn back and fly out the way he had come in. But he hadn't forgotten the place. The dark, secluded space, the support beams standing closely together and especially the view onto the teachers stand, far into the distance but still clearly visible across the pitch. The possibilities had been tempting even back then. But since moving back to Hogwarts and into Severus' quarters some months ago, he had thought about it almost every day and certainly every night. And he had promised himself that if he ever dared to go as far as come here again then he would stay and see it through. He had never broken a promise, not even to himself and he certainly wasn't going to start now.  
  
There was no turning back. He wanted to do this; for himself and for his lover.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
He carefully settled the bag holding his treasures onto the ground and began to undress. First he kicked off his shoes then he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his robe, careful not to rip off any buttons in his haste. The sweater and trousers were next until he was down to his shorts and socks. Soon he was completely naked, his clothes neatly folded lying on a clean patch on the ground.  
  
He speculatively eyed the pile then shrugged before grabbing his tie and putting it back on. Why the hell not? At this point a tie kink was probably the least of his problems. There was no reason at all not to indulge himself. He fastened it just a bit tighter than usual to the point of it being almost uncomfortable. The sensation reminded him that it was there with every breath and swallow he took. It swished against his chest with every move and he knew that if he knelt or bended  down it would brush against his already hard prick. He moaned at the thought and resisted touching his needy member and bringing this to an end far too soon.  
  
Above him he heard the stomping of feet and the cheerful chatter of the first students climbing up the stands. In less than twenty minutes the Slytherin/Huffelpuff match would start. The whole stands would be chock full with cheering students watching the match. And straight ahead from him, visible through the opening in the wall, would be the teachers stands. He knew it was extremely unlikely that he would be seen. It was dark in here and the opening was small. But the possibility alone that he could be spotted - someone's omnioculars pointed at the wrong spot, a player flying too close to the opening, the snitch flying under the stands again - added a whole new level of excitement that he had never experienced before.  
  
Fifteen minutes until the game. It was time to continue. His excitement impossibly growing he crouched down on the floor and opened his bag, moaning softly when the contents were revealed to him.  
  
The wizarding world did not have the same booming sex toy industry as the muggle world had. Too many decency laws - unchanged for almost three hundred years - had seen to that. However, a few trips into the far depths of the restricted section had unearthed a small but extremely helpful collection of books that showed the talented witch or wizard how to transfigure and charm a wide array of sexual aids and toys. Harry was an extremely talented wizard when he set his mind to it and the fruit of his labour now rested in the bag at his feet.  
  
First he took out four metal manacles, each consisting of a generously padded metal cuff attached to a heavy chain. A sticking charm attached half of them at ground level to two separate wooden support beams. The others were levitated to a ceiling beam above and also attached at the chain,  with the shackles hanging down.  
  
Next came his harness. It consisted of a leather sleeve that fitted around his prick and a single strap of leather fastening around his balls. Once activated with magic the sleeve would massage his prick. Stimulating it constantly while a charm on the strap would keep him from reaching an orgasm under any circumstances. He moaned when he put it on, the cool leather feeling divine on his hot prick and the loop of leather tightening his balls deliciously.  
  
The next thing he pulled out of the bag was a butt plug. Painstakingly transfigured from stone it was slightly curved and smooth and cool to the touch. It was also the largest thing apart from Severus' cock he had ever had up his arse - and he had never tried having Severus' cock up his bum for hours on end. Breathing deeply to stall off the nervousness, he touched the tip of the plug with his wand and whispered a spell until it was wet and slick with lubrication. He crouched down and reached behind his back, just barely touching his hole with the tip of the plug. Gently he inserted it just a bit at a time to get used to it until it was entirely settled deep inside him. Carefully he stood up. A charm would keep it inside for now, so he didn't have to worry about it slipping out despite its weight and the slick lubricant. But it moved deliciously inside him with every step he took and he had a hard time staying silent and keep from coming on the spot. Damn teenage hormones. They certainly made for a fast recovery time but every bit of control against them was hard earned. He consoled himself with the thought that there were only a few items left until he was finished.  
  
A quick glance out on the pitch showed the teachers stand already half filled. He couldn't see his lover's dark robes anywhere but that wasn't surprising. Even with Slytherin playing, Severus wouldn't leave his potions until the last possible moment. Seven minutes until the beginning of the game.  
  
What came next was what actually worried him the most. He had discovered very early into his sexual awakening that his nipples were almost decadently sensitive. Severus had once amused himself in liking and tugging them for over an hour; occasionally accentuating the pleasure with the sharp pain of his teeth pressing down on them. It was that pain that had Harry intrigued in its intensity, but also with its possibility for pleasure as at that time it had run a straight line to his prick. It was with that in mind that he had fashioned two heavy clamps held together with two thin chains that ran together into one forming a Y shape. His nipples were already hard from the coolness of the air. But he flicked his fingers over them to pebble them even more. He moaned breathily at the heady pleasure and quickly picked up the clamps to avoid the temptation of pleasuring himself any more.  
  
Worriedly he looked at them and chewed his lips in indecision. He had tried the clamps on for a bit, shortly after making them. Their bite was somewhat softened by a padding of leather and the pressure wasn't too bad. Still, they smarted and he wasn't sure for how long he would be able to bear it. It was especially daunting to know that even if it became too much, he would have to endure it for however long it took. Finally he took a deep breath and quickly fastened one clamp, then the other before he could change his mind. It hurt, but not too badly and the sensation sent a shiver of response down his spine. The true test of endurance however would come later in the form of a golden practice snitch that was currently fastened to the end of the chain. Differently to the snitch used in the matches, the range of a practice snitch could be limited, forcing it to only move around in a certain area. At the moment he had it at its lowest setting of an area of only two inches in every direction from the point of origin. When activated that meant it would constantly tug at the chain without ripping it off, consequently moving the clamps and teasing his nipples relentlessly.  
  
First came the next item though. Harry knew that he was unusually quiet during sex. Years of being ordered to stay silent by his relatives had made it a habit to keep everything, especially his pleasure, inside. He knew it bothered Severus, though the man had never told him so.  His lover was always very eager to please him and not having any verbal indication if that was really the case disturbed him greatly. Harry wanted to change that for Severus and for himself. He wanted to get rid of the last shackle the Dursleys had laid on him. He didn't miss the irony that the way to get rid of one shackle led through another.  
  
The way he figured the black ball-gag would be perfect for his purposes. A muffling charm turned every sound he made down to the volume of a whimper. He could scream and moan to his heart's content without anyone hearing any of it unless they stood right next to him. His hope was that if he got used to verbalize his pleasure this way, he would one day be able to do it without the aid of the gag as well. An added bonus of course was, that the gag stretched his mouth the same way as Severus' cock did which brought forth an array of good memories. He loosely fastened the straps of the gag around his head, not yet inserting the ball but instead letting it rest on his chin.  
  
Now came the step of no return. He swallowed heavily against the lump in his throat and the tie winding around his neck and squatted down beside the chains. Nervously he fondled a manacle, his thumb smoothing over the soft padding. His body suddenly seemed hyper-charged and he could feel every single sensation he had inflicted on himself thrice fold. The stinging of his nipples as the chain softly swayed with his movement. The buttplug deep inside his hole - warmed up now to the temperature of his body. The leather sleeve tightly wrapped around his cock and balls. The tie - almost but not quite chocking him and brushing over the sweaty surface of his chest. Even the breeze - chilly now against his uncovered body, raising goosebumps on his arms and legs and puckering his nipples making them even more sensitive.  
  
Above him the students started to cheer as the players and Madam Hooch entered the pitch. The teacher stand was now almost full. Only one familiar black-robed figure was still missing. With a click that seemed unbearable loud Harry closed the first cuff around his left ankle. Then quickly the second. The chain gave enough slack that he could stand normally. He reached up and fastened the third cuff around his wrist. He could still get out. He could still get dressed and join the others in the stands. No one would be any wiser to what he had been up to. He could still stop. If he did it now.  
  
He snapped the fourth cuff into place.  
  
There was no key for them. None was needed for they had no lock. With all four of them fastened, there was only one person who could open them now. Harry watched through the opening in the wall directly in front of him as Severus, only visible as a small black figure, struggled to his place through the row of teachers already sitting down. Harry knew that once seated, bar an emergency, he would stay there until the match ended. Triggered by the end of the match an owl would make its way to Severus, bearing a message telling him exactly where Harry was and inviting him to join him. Harry knew Severus would come. When that would be however, lay completely in the hands of fate and the teams currently waiting for Madame Hooch to release the balls. The match could be over within minutes but it could also last hours. Severus had now reached his place, regally gathering his robes around him as he sat down.  
  
“Adaugesco,” Harry whispered.  
  
His voice was drowned out by the sound of a whistle signalling the beginning of the match. But magic did not need the spell to be heard. It only needed intent and as soon as the word had left Harry's mouth everything seemed to happen at once. The chains shortened forcing his legs apart until his calves were screaming in protest and his wrists up until he could feel the strain in his side. He was stretched taut as a bowstring as the chains seemed pull his body in all directions at once.  
He screamed in surprise and the gag used the opportunity to slip into his mouth. The fastenings tightening almost painfully around his head, digging into the corners of his mouth. For one indescribable panicked moment he though he was chocking and desperately tried to push the gag out with his tongue. It didn't budge at all but he finally discovered that he could still breath and took in deep gulps of air through his nose.  
  
A feeling of helplessness washed over him, so intense and overwhelming that he almost passed out. He had never felt anything like this before. Even when his life had been in danger he had always had a hope of escape or a plan of action no matter how reckless it was. Now though there was nothing. He was in prison of his own making and every avenue of escape he could think off was blocked. His chest tightened in barely suppressed panic. For a few minutes he lost all sense of rational thinking and he struggled wildly against his bonds. Like a trapped animal his only thought was escape.  
  
The sharp pain on his wrists and ankles where the cuffs had irritated his skin during his struggle slowly brought him back to himself. He realized that there was no sense in fighting, that he was safe despite being trapped and he relaxed into the bonds. He was surprised how good it actually felt now that he had accepted it - how freeing. Other peoples expectations still lay heavily on him. They constantly expected him to solve all their problems, to always spring into action and do the right thing. Now however there were no expectations. He was not only not expected to act, he actually couldn't. He didn't have to be in control. All he could do was react in the limited ways available to him and otherwise just enjoy the ride.    
  
As if reading his mind the second part of the spell chose that moment to activate. The snitch was doing exactly what Harry had intended it to do, standing at the height of his nipples and fluttering in every which direction, constantly tugging at the clamps. The result was painful. Painful enough to drive tear into his eyes and make him cry out. But at the same time felling so good that he never wanted it to stop. Further softening the pain and distracting him with sensations was the sleeve around his cock, pulsing and massaging his member in tandem with the butt plug which brushed sensually against his prostate at irregular intervals. It was constantly twisting, turning and thrusting inside him and its rhythm was as unpredictable as Severus' when he wanted to tease him. He realized with a start just how badly he had miscalculated his own ability to endure the sensations. It was just so much. So much pleasure, so much pain all mixed together in one swirling pot of sensation. Over the next few minutes he quickly felt his orgasm building. The pleasure pooled in his lower body and grew until it was almost unbearable. He whimpered and his breath came in short, frantic gasps. He was so very close.  
  
And then the sensation simply stayed there. Due to the magic weaved into the leather he was trapped on the brink of complete pleasure. Never quite able to fall over. His body wasn't prepared to deal with this. The many points of pleasurable and painful stimulation on his body all seemed to be connected. They sent currents of sensation over his skin, making his muscles contract, shiver and jerk without much input from his conscious mind. His thoughts felt foggy and wild. He whined and cried out in frustration. But every sound he made was muffled by the gag as intended, which only added to the feeling of lacking any outlet at all. He moaned and rhythmically jerked his hips, fucking the air. His cock bounced but he found no relief. The clever little trap he had set for himself was working perfectly. He didn't know how long he hung there on the edge. Time lost much of its meaning as pleasure and desperation took over all of his senses.  
After an eternity the wicked manipulation of his cock stopped as did the movement of the plug in his ass. He still hadn't come but it seemed that the magic of his toys had decided to grant him a respite. Without the stimulation of his prick the urgency of his orgasm and the sharpness of his arousal slowly softened.  
Unfortunately the relief was only of short duration. As soon as the fog of arousal had receded somewhat, the pain came to the forefront of his mind. His nipples felt like they were on fire and the snitch was relentless in its attempt to escape. His sphincter was stretched painfully around the thick, hard girth of the plug and he thought that he had probably misjudged the size and actually made it larger than Severus' prick. Likewise his mouth was stretched wide open around the gag and what had been arousing in the beginning now proved to be painful as his jaw cramped in protest against the unfamiliar strain. He shifted uncomfortably as far as the strict chains would allow and hissed in pain as the movement made his right leg cramp and his side and arms ache at the unaccustomed and stressful position. No matter what he tried or which way he moved, he couldn't find any respite. The more time passed the worse his discomfort grew and more and more self doubts started to creep in.  
His eyes blurred with tears at the pain and his own foolishness. He felt disgusting. His chest was covered in drool and snot because the gag kept his mouth too far open to properly swallow. Lubrication was dribbling out of his ass and slowly dripping down his tights and calves. His entire body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. What would Severus think if he saw him like this?  
It was a relief when the magic in the cock sleeve and plug started up again. The pleasure made the pain recede. But soon he was back on the edge, trapped between bright bliss and unbearable frustration. The magic continued to randomly switch between intervals of pleasurable dissatisfaction and painful desperation until Harry lost all ability to think clearly or even keep track of anything but the need to get through this without losing his mind.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Suddenly and without warning all sensation stopped at once. The snitch hovered frozen in mid-air, the plug slipped out until only the tip rested motionless in his ass and the sleeve stopped its maddening pulse. He hung in the chains his head bowed, too tired to move and simply breathed in short heavy pants. He was far too grateful for the respite as to wonder where it came from. Until a breathy moan alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone any longer. His head shot up and with bleary eyes he could just about make out the figure of his lover standing across from him. He blinked the wetness out of his eyes and slowly Severus came into focus. His eyes were wide and a blush stained his otherwise pale face.  
  
„Beautiful. My beautiful Harry“ he could hear him whisper. And just like that Harry went from feeling foolish, desperate and disgusting to feeling beautiful, confident and wanton. He locked his eyes with Severus and slowly, deliberately moved his hips in sharp, jerky thrusts, his prick proudly jutting out as he fucked the air. His efforts were rewarded with a sharp gasp from Severus and he saw his lovers eyes grow dark with desire. For one insane moment he wondered if Severus would pounce on him like a wild animal and devour him whole. Slowly though, Severus seemed to get back his composure and he stepped nearer until his cool robes were almost touching Harry's overheated body.  
  
„It appears that you have been a naughty boy,“ he said. His voice was as smooth as silk and his tongue wrapped around each syllable with sharp precision. Harry moaned.  
  
“I have to say, I am very impressed. There is nothing quite like the ingenuity of horny brats when it comes to their own satisfaction, isn't there?” Severus sounded amused, tough nothing of it showed on his face. Harry watched with growing dread as Severus began to look around and spotted his bag on the floor.  
  
“Is this your little bag of treasures then, Harry?” he asked and picked it up. “Did you use them all, I wonder?”  
  
Harry swallowed hard and clenched his eyes shut in nervous fear. He knew exactly what Severus would find still left in the bag. Every hope he had that it would be overlooked vanished with Severus sharp hiss.  
  
Transfiguring the riding crop had been a foolish whim. Truly, the thought had been thrilling at times, but also unnerving. The smell of the leather and sound it made when swishing through the air had been exciting. But he had also been afraid of it. Afraid not only of the pain it could cause, but also of the humiliation in case he was unable to bear it. In the end he had chickened out and buried the implement at the bottom of his stash. Ignored – until now.  
  
Severus raised the crop and trailed it up his neck and face until it came to rest against his cheek. The leather felt cool against his overheated skin and the sensation sent shivers down his spine. Harry turned his face away, bracing for a hit that never came.  
  
Instead Severus slowly raised his hand and gave a sharp tug on the chain connecting both clamps on Harry's nipples. “Look at me Harry,” he said sharply.  
  
Harry gave a keening cry, his eyes tearing up again as he automatically squeezed them shut. It hurt. Merlin it hurt like nothing else before. He would do anything, everything if Severus would just make it stop hurting.  
  
„Harry,“ Severus called again, the sound of his voice alone forcing Harry to open his eyes and look at him.  
  
„I know it hurts and I want to help you Harry, really I do. Therefore I am giving you a choice. Do you know how much it is going to hurt when I take the clamps off?“  
  
Harrys eyes widened in panic and he shook his head.  
  
Severus smirked „That's what I thought, you foolish boy. Let me tell you that it is going to hurt a great deal. So much more than you can imagine now.“ Harry began to shake. Pleadingly he looked at Severus, hoping to convey his desperation with his eyes alone. He couldn't take much more. He just couldn't. It was too much.  
  
„Now to your choice. I can take the clamps off slowly and carefully. It will take longer, but the pain will be more bearable then. Or..“ he gave another tug on the chain causing Harry's eyes to roll back into his head „..I could yank them off with one powerful pull to this chain. You are going to scream then Harry. Such a lovely scream all muffled up in your gag.“  
  
Harry shivered. If it was in fear or in reaction to Severus' voice he couldn't quite tell.  
  
„However, I simply can't make your decision this easy. You have brought such a lovely riding crop with you. It would be a shame not to use it. Twenty lashes on that lovely chest for every second I spend removing you clamps. What will it be Harry, fast or slowly.“  
  
Harry's eyes were impossible wide now, the green almost blackened out by the pupils. Frantically he shook his head in denial, tears once again streaming down his cheeks. Severus' eyes were hard, the crop moving impatiently in his hand.  
  
„Fast or slowly, Harry!“ he demanded, but Harry just continued shaking his head. How could he choose? The crop on his nipples would hurt badly. Taking the clamps off would hurt. Every choice he made would end in pain. Just how should he decide which way was the one to go?  
  
„Slow or fast Harry!“ Severus' voice was now as cold as steel „Decide now or I will leave you here until tomorrow, exactly the way I first found you.“  
  
Harry wailed, sobbing and shaking. He wouldn't survive that. He would die if Severus did that to him.  
  
„Fast,“ He screamed through the gag. „Fast!“ It came out muffled and almost unrecognisable but Severus seemed to understand him just fine.  
  
„Very well“ he murmured and with one quick move he grabbed the chain and ripped the clamps off. Harry's body arched, straining taunt against his bonds as the pain of a cruciatus curse seemed to concentrate on his overly sensitive nipples. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Finally, finally the pain slowly ebbed down to a dull throb and he hung panting and boneless in his bonds.  
  
„So beautiful“ he heard Severus murmur. „And so very brave, you only earned yourself twenty lashes Harry, I'm proud of you“  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or horrified. On the one hand, Severus had told him that he had done well, something that he lived to hear. On the other hand there was still the crop.  
  
„Because you were so very good I will make it easier on you Harry“, Severus said and wiped the tears from his eyes with gentle fingers.  
  
Harry looked at him hopefully. With a word and a quick flick of his wand Severus activated the cock harness again. Because he hadn't come yet he was quickly once again at the edge of an orgasm, pleasure almost drowning out the pain. The whip fell for the first time. Harry flinched and cried out. It hurt, Merlin it hurt but it also felt so good. He was so confused and lost in sensation. Pain wasn't supposed to feel this good and pleasure shouldn't feel this bad. He couldn't think any more, only feel and hope that somehow he would make it through whatever else Severus had planned for him. The whip fell for a second time and a third. Soon he was so lost in the pain and pleasure that it almost came as a shock when the lashes suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes. His head was bowed and he was panting loudly. He could see his body, the nipples red and swollen, his chest flushed pink and his tie soaked in drool and sweat. Further down he could see his cock, encased in the sheath, the tip purple and still dribbling pre-cum.  
  
He wanted to come. He wanted to reach orgasm so badly he could taste it. If Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort came in right now and promised him release in exchange for his life Harry wasn't sure if he could deny them. That thought frightened him, to be so much a slave to his own body as he was to Severus at the moment. Tears silently ran down his face and dripped onto the floor.  
  
„Harry“ the voice was gentle now, all traces of hardness gone. Harry twitched but otherwise didn't react. „Harry, please, look at me.”  
  
It was the please that did it. Severus never begged under any circumstances. He laboriously lifted his head and looked at his lover. Severus' face was gentle, more gentle that Harry had ever seen it before and it filled him with a warmth that he hadn't thought possible.  
  
„You are so very good to me. I think it's time for you to get a reward, don't you?“ Severus said and slowly began to undress. One tiny button at a time was opened, and there seemed to be thousands of them. He slowly shed his heavy outdoor cloak. Next came the robe, then the white shirt, stiff with starch and the black trousers until he finally shed his shoes, socks and briefs. With every piece of armour that fell Harry's heart grew lighter. Severus had never exposed himself to him like this before. Not this deliberate and slow nor with such open body language as just now. Even half out of his mind and his whole body begging for release he knew that something special had just happened. Severus trusted him. He had known that before of course but this was the first time Severus had trusted him enough to openly show that he trusted him.  
  
„I want to fuck you now Harry“ Severus said, his tongue deliciously wrapping around each syllable. Harry could only moan in response. Severus whispered something and suddenly there was some more slack in the chains on his arms, allowing his torso to fall forward and his body to bend over. If not for Severus' arm around his waist he would have fallen. He moaned as Severus pulled the butt-plug out of his loose hole and carelessly dropped it to the floor. There was no more preparation needed. He was still slick and open and Severus slid fully inside in one deep stroke. The chains rattled and Harry mewled as Severus thrust into him. He set a fast but predictable rhythm and Harry soon relaxed into the comforting familiarity of it. Severus began to pant, his grip around Harry's waist tightening almost painfully.  
  
„Do you want to come now Harry?“ he asked breathlessly. Harry wanted to scream Yes, please, yes, now! but all that came out was a very weak but heartfelt moan. Severus seemed to understand him all the same and he chuckled. His free hand reached around Harry's waist and to his cock. With a murmured word the harness unwound itself and fell to the floor. It only took one stroke of Severus' hand on his prick and he was coming. Merlin thank you he was finally coming. Pleasure engulfed his body. He was taunt with the strain of it. His back arched and his mouth open around the gag in a silent scream. Semen splattered on the floor and  his inner muscles clamped down on Severus' cock. He faintly heard through the rush of his blood in his ear his lover cry out as well. Black spots danced before his eyes as the pleasure, instead of ebbing down, impossibly reached yet another peak. He jerked in uncontrollable movements as Severus' clever hand forced another orgasm from his over-sensitized cock. He forgot to breath as all he could do was feel this perfect moment of pleasure.  
  
He must have passed out because when he next opened his eyes he was lying on the floor in Severus' arms. He could still feel the cuffs around his wrists and ankles but the chains had been detached from the beams. The gag was gone as well. His mouth was aching from having been forced open for so long. His tongue felt strangely heavy and as dry and raspy as sandpaper.  
  
„Sev'us“, he whispered horsely. “How long? the game?”  
  
Severus chuckled “Almost five hours you foolish boy. The new Hufflepuff Chasers gave my Slytherins quite a run for their money,” He said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and sagged back into Severus' arms.  
  
“Felt longer,” he murmured. “Worth it though.” And finally “Love you Severus.”  
He fell asleep to Severus' long fingers caressing his hair.


End file.
